Robin's House
by GuardianLioness
Summary: An AU story that chronicles the mischief and misadventures of the inhabitants of the Robin's House Orphanage. (Rated T for peril and depictions of starvation and verbal abuse. No pairings, but TONS of fluffy Nakamaship. Will feature all of the Straw Hats as the story develops.)


_[I'm proverbially testing the waters for __this fan fiction. I'm still in the writing process for the rest of the story. If it is well-recieved, I will continue to add to it here._

_This is for Minkspit/Shiitake-tissues, the truest nakama a lion could have.]_

* * *

The car ride wouldn't have been so bad if his stomach hadn't been gnawing on itself. Light filtered through the windows in splotchy patterns that rolled across the back seat. Sanji didn't know the man who was driving, but at this point, he didn't really care. All he wanted was more food. The doctors at the hospital had pronounced him perfectly healthy the day before. He still felt like he was starving.

The windows grew steadily darker; Sanji mustered enough interest to glance outside. The spidery trees along the road were growing closer and closer together, weaving a net above the path. The branches curled down like they wanted to ensnare the car and suffocate its occupants. The boy found his fingers reaching for the ends of his hair. He began fiddling with the long shock of hair that fell over his left eye.

"We're nearly there now, son," the man said. "Won't be much longer."

"Maybe I can finally get some food," Sanji thought to himself as he glowered at the forest outside. He ran his fingers through his bangs again as the car slowed to a stop. Evidently, the orphanage was on the other side of the road. He unbuckled his seatbelt as the man opened the door for him. Making his way around the front of the car, Sanji nearly tripped on some roots.

"Careful." the man said softly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him.

"I'm fine," Sanji snapped, shooting the man a dirty look. It had the desired effect. The man stepped back. Confident that the man wouldn't try to help him again, Sanji turned his attention to the orphanage. He froze. His jaw dropped. The building loomed over him, an intricate beast of high arches and elaborate windows. Its shadow shifted back and forth on the dirt road.

A door swung open from the mid-most arch. A dark-haired woman stepped through the doorframe. Her expression was unreadable. Sanji's stomach turned in suspicion - a welcome break from the constant growl of hunger. Her indeterminable expression confirmed it; she was as creepy as the building.

"Robin!" the man greeted her. She nodded in recognition.

The man walked away to retrieve Sanji's few belongings from the car. The woman approached. She - like the house - towered over the boy. He set his jaw and attempted to maintain a neutral expression. She was about two feet away from him when she stopped. To his surprise, she dropped to the ground on one knee. "I'm Robin," she said, looking him in the eye.

"H...Hello Miss Robin," he stammered, startled. Her expression shifted slightly as she watched him. Her face, which had initially been blank, now showed faint hints of curiosity. After a brief but awkward pause, he continued. "I'm Sanji."

"Hello, Sanji." Miss Robin smiled softly. "It looks like you'll be staying at my house for awhile. Is that alright with you?"

"Y...Yes ma'am," he said, even though it most certainly was not. The man came back around, carrying a small canvas sack. Miss Robin stood, and Sanji almost sighed aloud, relieved to be free of her intense stare.

"Here are your things, Sanji," the man said and passed the bag to the boy. Sanji nodded in response.

"Thank you," Miss Robin said for him. The man started up the car and began to drive away. The boy had a sudden moment of panic. He wanted to run after the car, to knock on the window, to beg the man to take him back, away from this creepy house. He felt himself begin to move, heard his foot scrape against the rocks in the driveway- Suddenly, Miss Robin had his hand in hers and was leading him back towards the gothic building.

* * *

Sanji had the gut feeling that once he crossed the threshold, there was no going back. Miss Robin held open the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and nearly stumbled as he stepped through. "Careful," Miss Robin said with a soft laugh. With a sulky expression, Sanji sighed and opened his eyes. He fiddled with the edge of his hair as he examined the inside of the enormous building.

It was really old. The ceiling vaulted high above them, making even Miss Robin seem small. Intricate designs wound their way down the walls and a huge chandelier hung above them in the long foyer. The room was lit by a bizarre mixture of lanterns, candles, and light bulbs. After allowing him a moment to gawk, Miss Robin took his hand again. "This way, Sanji," she said.

Fighting the urge to rubberneck at the ornate carvings, stained-glass windows, and collections of shiny trinkets, he followed her. She opened another heavy door, and they entered into an unexpectedly modern kitchen. A stainless-steel refrigerator and electric stove sat in sharp contrast to the stone walls and elaborate decorations.

"I expect you're hungry after that drive," Miss Robin suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Would you like some cookies?" She held out a plate of what seemed to be chocolate chip cookies. He had been so stunned by the mismatched room that he failed to notice their absolutely wonderful smell. He felt his mouth water. Yes, he did want some cookies. He wanted all of them. But his common sense told him not to take anything from this lady.

Sanji had just opened his mouth to refuse when Miss Robin plucked a cookie from the plate and ate it in one bite. "'Sgood," she murmured around the snack. Sanji bit his lip. Suddenly he didn't care about common sense. All he wanted was food. He reached out with a trembling hand and took one. It took all of his strength to keep from swallowing it whole. He managed to take two bites before cramming the rest in his mouth.

He didn't even taste food anymore. That was the greatest irony. It was in his gullet before he even had a chance to determine a flavor. Still, he felt his constant hunger wane as he swallowed. It wasn't gone. It would never be gone. But he could at assuage it for the moment.

Sanji's head snapped up quickly. He felt Miss Robin watching him, and he found it extremely unnerving. "Another?" she asked, still proffering the plate. Sanji found himself unable to verbally deny any kind of food, so he shook his head vigorously instead. Miss Robin set the plate down.

"Let's take your things up to your room, then," she said and Sanji tightened his grip on the canvas bag.

Miss Robin lead him out of the kitchen by another door. They walked down a long hallway decorated with more soaring arches. She stopped by the third door on the left. It opened out into a mercifully plain room. Light filtered through a plain, rectangular window onto the gray stone floor. Two neatly made beds stood opposite of two simple dressers. There was a desk under the window and a small, empty bookshelf.

"So I'm sharing this room?" Sanji asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes," Miss Robin said. "This house is too large to upkeep, so we only take care of the central rooms. Unfortunately, that means you'll eventually be sharing this room." Sanji nodded. It was understandable. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack your things. Once you're done, I'll introduce you to the other children." Miss Robin gave a small wave and left.

Sanji studied the room. He decided to take the bed closest to the door. He set his bag down on top of the comforter and began to pull out his few belongings. A toothbrush, a plastic comb, a knitted blue hat, and two threadbare sets of clothing. He slid everything into the top drawer of his dresser, trying to ignore his dismay at how empty the drawer appeared.

He sat down cross-legged on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Even though the nightmare was over, he couldn't seem to feel better.

Flipping over on his stomach, he buried his face in the thin pillow.

"I thought this would be over as soon as we moved to the East," he whispered. "Mom and Dad promised."


End file.
